1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a memory and a method of manufacturing the same and more particularly, to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memories have an advantage of storing data even when the power is cut off. Hence, most electrical products have to be equipped with such memories for keeping normal operation when being powered on. At present, a resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a type of nonvolatile memory that is being actively developed in the industry. The RRAM has advantages, such as low write-in operation voltage, short write-in erase time, long memorizing time, non-destructive read out, multi-state memory, simple structure, and small required area. Consequently, the RRAM has great potential to become one of the non-volatile memory devices that are widely applied in personal computers and electronic apparatuses in the future.
In order to advance intensity of the memories, the industry currently proposes a high-density three dimensional (3D) RRAM in a vertical arrangement. However, the manufacturing of the current 3D RRAM commonly involves with a deep etching process and a deep filling process and therefore, cannot be directly integrated with an advanced logic device manufacturing process.